Little Talks
by XoXSea-wolfXoX
Summary: *Re-done* Rescued from a life of cage-fighting , Glacies a strange canine creature is rescued by a young slayer who trains her to track vampires .When her and the slayer are ambushed ,Glacies jumps to the rescue but at what cost ? An old enemy has it in for Glacies and will do what ever it takes to get back at her ...but for what ? Rated T but may change .Oc/Oc V/E V/A
1. Chapter 1 - New Starts and Old Endings

******Re-Done , Hope this is slightly better than the last though **

***Ok so i did press the proofread button regretted it -.- ugh an hours worth of proofreading later ... ***

**Bonjour mi petit readers ! **

_Hello Laci , and like she said welcome to my FIRST Fan fic ! :D Ok I wrote one before but i got sure bad reviews I kinda deleted it ._

Aww Poor Sia !

_Anyway Laci the disclaimer if you will_

**Sia (XxSea-WolfxX) does not know Young Dracula or any of the characters shown in the show .If there is anything she does own you will see this (*) Next to it .**

_Thanks Laci now on with the show as it where ;)_

Seeing as Sia forgot I better tell you ,This is a songfic and each chapter will have a song to go along side it :)

**Chapter 1 -New Starts and Old Ends **

**Alone Again ****by Alyssa Reid ft Reign**

* * *

_**Glacies POV**  
_

_Rearing up high into the air I struck outwards at my attacker , fierce claws slicing down his flank .Not waiting for his reaction I lunged forwards ,pushing forwards with all my strength I grabbed his throat between my jaws .His panicked whining stopped me as i hesitated , my better side begging my body to stop .I loosened my grip ,moving backwards slightly .Pinning my ears flat against my skull at the angry shouts that filled the air quickly after .Letting his neck drop from my jaw I looked up at the bright lights and the dark shadows cast down from behind the wired fences .Snarling I launched at one of the fences ; the fences reached up to the ceiling which was around 7 meters tall in total , there was three layers of mesh wire with railings on each side in attempt to keep 'us' in and 'them' out ._

_Yelping as a fierce burning shock ran through my body , through every vein.I fell to the ground with a harsh thud ,forcing my wounds open further .Scrambling up onto shaky paws i felt my body go flying sideways suddenly .Twisting in the air i grabbed onto whatever it was pulling in down with me ,striking again and again i felt my control slip away as i felt the warm sensation of blood run down from my mouth dripping onto the ground before forming a red puddle around me .I could feel my hearts pounding against my ribs ,muscles tensing ready for the kill ._

_Circling him one last time i ran straight for him using all my power i forced my canines into his throat ,this dying gasps almost soothing to blood soaked body struggled for no more than a second before falling limp within my grasp .I held him there for a moment before putting him down ,raising my head my ears flicked back and forth spraying my pelt in blood droplets .The room was filled with panicked voices and shouting which due to getting so hyped up had forced me to ignore and not notice .I could hear heavy footsteps running about in the viewing galleries it was my turn to be scared , backing off into the shadows i lay my body down against the cold metal wall watching the gate .I knew what was happening , all too well , the vicious circle of my life was beginning again ._

_I lay there for what felt like hours , the footsteps getting closer .My head was shouting at me to run but my body refused to obey with the knowledge that running would not help me .The gate creaked as it was pushed open , bringing my tail around me I buried my muzzle in its long thick fur so that just my eyes and ears where on show.A low whimper arose to my throat but I kept it back trying if possible to just be overlooked and left be ._

_Fate was not on my side though , within minutes i was surrounded by people ...human breathers to be exact .Five of them where talking loudly to each other , three held stakes while the other two held large hefty chains that i knew where to soon be around my neck.I simply refused to move ,laying where i was ,growling if one got too close .Then i noticed a sixth member , a boy not much past 16 by the looks of it , he held nothing and was simply leaning against the way watching me as if i where just another common dog .I lifted my head looking at him, he was not scared like the others ,even his heart rate was normal and even compared to the rest of the groups which where pounding away like made ._

_"I'l sort her , you lot finish the rest off ."He finally spoke , straightening himself up he walked towards me calmly crouching down at my side. _

_"Watch it Jay you'll loose yer' hand if yer' not careful ."One of the older men said but i chose not to take much notice of it and continued to look at this boy ,Jay._

_"Your not going to bite me are you lass ?"Jay said running his hand over my head "see , you're a softie really ."his hand where warm against my cold pelt .I felt his hand reach over and scratch me behind the ear ,it felt nice after my usual treatment but little was I too know this was to be the start of something new ..._

**XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX**

Paws_ thundering down the cool tarmac road Glacies extended her stride her speed doubling as she ran .Jay and his team ran behind her , breathing hard at the long tiring chase they struggled to keep pace as the dog tore ahead .Noticing her body language start to change Jay sped up more to catch up with her ."Good Lass ."He puffed as the rest of the team made little work of asking the vampire nest .Throwing a tennis ball down the road Jay smiled as Glacies bounded after it , leaping elegantly into the air to grab it before trotting back over to him ."Good lass ."He sat down leaning against the wall as he listen to the sounds of the slayers inside the building .Glacies sat down next to him , gently nudging his shoulder ."Ever wonder if there's a better way lass?"He asked ruffling her fur as the team started to appear once more ._

_"Talking to that dog o' yer's again ah Jay?"One of the older boys laughed as he growled at the boy and promptly lunged at his leg her jaws snapping shut inches from his shin ."Hey !"He shouted jumping backwards ._

_"Laci doesn't like being insulted you know ."Jay smirked ,standing up._

_"Whatever ."The boy muttered as he stormed off in a huff._

_"You certainly showed him ."Came a female voice ,Gemma .Wagging her tail Glacies bounded over playfully barking at her ,dropping into a playful stance dropping the tennis which she had since acquired at her feet .Gemma smiled and picked it up throwing it as far as she could , 'accidentally 'hitting the boy who'd made fun of Jay round the head as it flew through the air which was promptly followed by Glacies who, upon goingafter the ball jumped knocking him over as she grabbed the ball and came hurling back at high speeds."Good Girl ."Gemma giggled and patted Glacies head before looking over at Jay .Winking at him before trotting off after the rest of the group to get into the cars which had arrived ._

**XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX**

_"In the car Glacies ."Jay said watching as she refused to move from the spot she was in ."Glacies IN!"He growled as she started to back off .Barking she turned quickly and went speeding off in the other direction .Stopping she looked over her shoulder and barked again ."Somethings wrong with Glacies , I'm going to go check it out a sec."He called to the car before running after her._

_"Be quick though , we don't have long ."Someone called after him but no one followed , no one ever followed._

_"Glacies calm down ."jay shouted as Glacies sped off down the road , turning sharply into an alley ."Glacies!"He shouted again as he turning to stare into darkness ._

_"Well...well...well what do we have here ?..."_

**XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX**

***Giggles and bounds about* So what do ya all think eh ?**

_Very Good Laci ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Airplanes

**Chapter two :D **

_Chill laci ! Anyway here we go ;)_

**Disclaimer is on chapter one but let me say this again , Sia does not own Young Dracula or any charecters seen on the show.**

She does own : Jay(Jaybird) , Glacies & Gemma though !

**Chapter 2 - Airplanes **

**By B.O.B ft Hayley Williams**

* * *

**XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX**

_Glacies reared up so that she was taller than the vampire before her .'It' hissed as her before lunging at her grabbing her leg and yanking it downwards so that Glacies came crashing down onto the floor .Glacies snarled , showing off an impressive set of white almost sabre like fangs "Back off !"She snarled , this vampire had come of age so by now would be able to communicate with her kind .Snapping her jaws shut she raised her hackles at the vampires harsh chuckle ._

_"You wish mutt breath !"She hissed using her powers to throw Glacies backwards into the wall .Glacies fell to the floor , winded she gasped for breath before scrambling to her feet .Feeling a cold wave rush through her veins Glacies dropped down into a crouch , speeding forwards in a flash of grey fur she leap paws landing square on either of the vampires shoulders , slamming them down against the cold hard floor ._

_"Don't mess with me bitch !"Glacies snapped teeth inches from her face "I warned you once before , stay out of my way and we don't have an issue !"She moved one paw pressing it against the vampires throat , using her own powers to stop the vampire using hers ._

_"Like I'm going to listen to you !"She hissed back ._

_"Adze even you are smarter than this , stay out of my business and don't get hurt simple as ."_

_"What ever mutt breath ."Adze rolled her eyes , fidgeting under Glacies huge frame ._

_"I Mean It !"Glacies pressed harder against Adze's throat "Give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you now ."She challenged , her blue veins starting to stretch up her legs and around her muzzle ._

_"Because you cant , can you ?"She grinned evilly "Oh dear Laci I'm right now aren't I ? "Glacies grunted and let her up "All this shit about seeing the future , you need me for something don't you now ?"She said circling Glacies , mocking her in an almost taunting tone ._

_"So what if I do ?"Glacies spat back .Adze grinned evilly as she turned away from Glacies "I could kill you an you wouldn't even notice !"Glacies spat "I'm only keeping you alive as your the only one who knows how to change me back ."She growled sitting down , tail lashing back and forth across the floor ._

_"And that is exactly why I will never tell you where it is , I prefer you like this ."Adze shot over her shoulder before changing into a bat and flying off promptly ._

_Glacies snarled at the sky snapping her jaws she tossed her head up , howling at the moon in frustration .'soon' she thought 'soon '..._

**XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX**

_Jay looked slightly bewildered as he returned to conciousness "Laci ?"He coughed , rubbing his chest in circular movements ."Glacies ?Where are you girl ? "He looked around , everything was fuzzy and blurred .He was half lying half sitting against a wall ,he ached all over and he could already purple marks starting to form across his chest .The vampire had pushed him into the wall with force ,and alot of it .He reached down putting his hands on the floor gently pushing himself upwards ._

_He doubled over , his chest felt like it was on fire .leaning his head back he struggled for breath "Man down..."He chocked into his radio ._

_The radio hissed before a voice came through in reply "Receiving , where are you?"_

_"An alley , somewhere ."_

_"Ok ,we'll have to use your tracker , it may take awhile though ."_

_"I dont think I have a fucking while !"Jay cursed ._

_"Ok calm down we've got your location we'll be there soon ."Jay closed his eyes , the harsh cold air nipping at his exposed skin ._

**XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX****XoxSea-WolfxoX**

_Glacies yawned , stretching out her front legs she listened to the usual 'clicking' noise of her joints as they usually did in the herself out of her woven basket ,Glacies began to pad across the cold metal floor , her paw steps echoing around off the walls with every beat .A faint sigh escaped her lips as she leapt up onto the table , the wood was warm compared to the metal floors , the faint moonlight crept in through a small gap in the long ruby curtains , pushing the fabric back , Glacies slipped her head through to gaze out over the busy city below , the loud buzz of cars below and the big bright lights that locked all but a mear glimpse of the pale grey moon ._

_In the distance a plane flew over the city , from a distance it looked like shooting star but Glacies knew different , the spirits dared not shine over a city run by the greed of man .Sinking down , her belly laying flat against the cool metal , legs outstretched so that her front paws brushed against the glass .Breathing slowly , Glacies let her eyelids drop once more._

_"Time to go ."Gemmas gentle voice slowly brought her round again .She knew where they where going and as much as she didnt want to leave Jay behind she had a duty , not just to the Guild but to an old friend.._

* * *

__Well that was short ...

**Oh stop complaining Jay!**

_I could just kill you off you know_**  
**

_*_Silence from Jays corner*

_Exactly what i though , anyway I know its short but I will be bringing on the actual characters from the show in the next chapter and then let the fun begin !_


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Fights and a Funeral

**Hello people !**

_Hello guys , as promised chapter 3 although I'm debating if to continue or not as I've had no reveiws! :( This makes Sia sad _

I've given up naming chapters after songs so each one will have a song that i think fits...yab yab yab ...

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Two Fights and a Funeral **

**Recommended song - When it rains - Paramore**

**Set - During the treaty 4x04ish**

* * *

_Glacies lay curled up on back seat of the 4x4 , her leather lead tied to the bars beneath the seats .Her sides moving gently up and down as she slept she didn't move or making any other noise for the extent of the journey .Gemma sat in the drivers seat , next to her was another boy that Glacies had not met before , he was dark skinned , not exactly tall and smelt weird , which when she'd growled at him at first had just got her a yank on the choke chain ._

_"You sure she'll be able to track them down ?"The boy asked Gemma ._

_Gemma nodded , looking straight ahead at the road as she indicated to go down a smaller road "She's never failed , and I do not plan to let her start to break that string now ."Gemma said firmly, slowing the car down she glanced over at the back seats "Wake up Laci , we're almost there ."_

_Glacies grunted and buried her muzzle deeper into her thick furry tail .No way was she planning on behaving for 'the girl' and this new boy ._

_"She doesn't exactly look enthusiastic about it does she ?"The boy muttered ._

_"She will , its because her normal handler is in the infirmary still ,we haven't had any practise runs yet ."Gemma admitted parking the car up .The moon was already high in the sky as Gemma and the boy climbed out of the car ."Come On Glacies get out of the car "_

_Glacies growled , raising her head slightly she shook her head pawing at the muzzle attached to her head ._**'seriously just leave me alone feeble humans !' **_she snarled even though she knew quite well they could not understand what she was saying ._

_"Glacies!"Gemma shouted yanking her chain so that she had little choice than to be dragged out of the car by the harsh choke chain that fort with the leather collar that was around her neck to find any flesh that had not been scarred or ripped up ._

_"I hope your right , we don't have time to waste ."the boy said leading the way ._

_"Have Faith Jonno , she'll get the job done ."Gemma replied pulling Glacies along ._

**"Fecking Bastards" **_Glacies mumbled as she followed along behind Gemma , jumping up the steps 3 at a time ._

_**XoxSea-WolfxoX XoxSea-WolfxoX XoxSea-WolfxoX **_

_"Behave !"Gemma hissed as Glacies started barking as she entered the room ._

**"Thats it , someone please remove this" fecking thing before i kill it myself !"**_she growled , not amused as she could hear sniggering from some of the vampires in the back of the room ._

_"Still as feisty as ever ."A voice laughed from across the room._

**"I'd watch your mouth ."**_Glacies snapped back._

_"Make me ."_

_Glacies pinned her ears flat against her skull , snarling at him with a set of large sabre-like fangs .The whole world seemed to slow down as her muscles tensed up gathering her body up before launching forwards suddenly catching gemma by surprise ;letting out a high pitched squeal , she stumbled to the floor , the chain rippinning through her fingers tearing bits of flesh from her hand ._

_Two huge great paws pinned him against the cool wooden floor , putting firm pressure against his windpipe he looked up at the pair of bright icey blue eyes staring down at him , their emotion hidden away from preying eyes_ ."**What was that ?" **_She pressed harder down against his throat .He gasped suddenly feeling the air try to force itself down into his lungs once again , a feeling he hadn't felt in almost 3 years ._

_"What are you doing to me ?!"He spluttered unable to move ._

**"I've temporally blocked your powers .Now are you going to apologize or am i going to have to kill you?" **_Glacies lifted her shoulders upwards preparing to rise up ._

_"Ok ok I'm sorry now get off me !"He hissed scrambling backwards as soon as she got off him._

**"Next time you won't be so lucky ."**_She spat lunging at him as he ran off hastily .__  
_

"Glacies ! Bad Dog !_"Gemma squeaked picking up the chain once again "_I don't know whats gotten into her_ ."Gemma said franticly trying to get her bearings ._

**"Oh do shut up** !"_Glacies rolled her eyes clearly unamused .__  
_

"Lets just get going , have you got anything for her to pick up the scent with ?"_gemma asked Jonno who promptly produced a piece of tatty old cloth._

_"Will this do ?"He asked handing it over to Gemma who drew back at sight of the blood that had dried in large blotchy circles ._

_"Urm...yeah i guess just give it to her ."Gemma said pointing to Glacies .  
_

_"Ok ..."Crouching down to her level Jonno placed the cloth infront of her muzzle .Reluctantly Glacies sniffed it , before lifting her muzzle into the air picking up the scent within moments ._

"**Lets move screamy !"**_Glacies barked , breaking into a fast trot dragging Gemma along behind her _

___**XoxSea-WolfxoX XoxSea-WolfxoX XoxSea-WolfxoX**_

"**Back off** !"_Glacies snarled standing her ground .Coldness sweep over her as they closed in around her ; her and Gemma although Gemma was about as much help as a chocolate teapot at that moment in time for if she had not started screaming in the first place they wouldn't be in this mess ._

_Glacies spun frantically trying to fight several off at a time with only some success , her claws tore through hard thick flesh leaving what would be life long scars .Dodging the hands trying to grab her she managed to sink her fangs into several vampires , managing to get some venom into their bodies .They'd act normally for a moment before disintegrating into a pile of ash .Jonno had long since disappeared to deal with the 'target' leaving Glacies and Gemma alone , that was until the vamps turned up ._

_A burning sensation suddenly over whelmed her as it tore across her neck down through every vein , her hearts forcing the pain around her body in a matter of seconds .Letting out a harsh scream of agony Glacies hit the cold stone floor with a *thud* blood oozing out of a set of bite marks in her neck .Her vision became hazy and blurred as she lay on the ground the vampires preparing to feast on her body ._

_"ENOUGH!"A voice shouted sending shock waves at the vampires knocking them from their feet and into the walls ._

_"She's already dead ."Glacies ears pricked at the sound of a softer female voice , she guessed she was talking about Gemma which wasn't really that surprising .Trying to calm herself as she felt her hearts pound faster ._

**"Feck it** ..."_Glacies muttered as she felt herself start to loose felting in her legs .__  
_

_"Looking alittle sorry for yourself arn't you ?"A male voice said from behind her , his body was lowered in a crouch , his hand resting lightly on her shoulder._

**"You could say that ."**_Glacies let out a deep breath , her head resting against the ground unable to move at all .__  
_

_"Was that girl with you ?"He asked._

**"Hardly** !"_Glacies chuckled slightl__y_**_ "She was convinced I am one of those common mutts ."_**

_"Fair enough ."He shrugged "I guess we better get you sorted out , thats some hell of a bite you've got there ."He said slipping one hand under her chest and the other under her belly lifting her up ._

* * *

_Chapter 3 = done :D Yay , who worked out who the end three people where ? All are characters from the show but I'm not telling which ones until the next chapter :P _


	4. Chapter 4 - Awakening

**Chapter 4 - Awakening**

**Recommended song to listen to - The Fray - How To Save A Life **

**Set - Set around the end of 'Loyalties are for Breathers'**

* * *

_Over the next few weeks Glacies spent most of her time sleeping in the basket hidden away in the corner of Bertrands room .Only waking for a few brief moments to stretch her sore joints out , repositioning herself to fall back to sleep again .It had been decided that she would stay with him until she'd recovered enough to return to active duty._

_It was a warm evening the first time she managed to get up onto her feet again , she'd woken up panting , her whole body trembling from her nightmares .Pushing herself up into a sitting position she placed one paw out of the basket , the cool wooden floor was a pleasant change from the warmth of the basket . Cautiously making her way from the safety of her basket she stopped at the door , standing up on her back legs to reach up and bat the door knob with her paw until it gave up and let her through .Stopping once on the other side she gently pushed the door back again until she heard the soft 'click' of the door locking once more ._

_It was a short trot down the corridoor to the steps which in one bound she lept down and continued onwards .She stopped as the corridor split two ways , she lifted her muzzle sniffing the air .All but one of the vampires were down the left corridor the other was alone though so she decided to go right and see what he was doing all alone .She finally arrived at the main room , hoping through what was left of the door she looked around the room ._

_Well furnished , with a long if slightly demolished looking table in the middle there where several dining chairs scattered about the room most with limbs missing or in some way cracked or broken."What do you want ?" Came a voice from by the fire ._

**"I don't want anything ."**_Glacies replied padding over and sitting down next to him looking at the flames as they fed on the logs .__  
_

_"Then why are you here ?"He asked taking another drink out of the green bottle in his hand ._

_"**Because you need me "**_

_"I don't need anyone !"He snapped back , she could make out the tips of his fangs showing through his gums ._

_"**Put them away ."**_

_"Just leave me alone ok ?"He hissed lifting the bottle to his lips once more .But this time as he did so the bottle escape his grasp and flew into the fire , exploding into a ball of blue flames as it did so ."Did you just ?..."_

_Glacies nodded_ **"And I can do much worse , now stop sulking and come with me ."**

* * *

**Yes its short but It ties in with the next chapter which was part of the LIGHTNING CHALLENGE so I had to write the 5th chapter before this one if you understand ?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't Give up

_**Chapter 5 - Don't Give up**_

_**Recommended songs - **_

_**Paramore - For a pressimist I'm Pretty Optimistic**_

_**Yes this is also down as a story in itself but i'll post **_

* * *

_Glacies slowed to a walk waiting for Vlad to keep up with her ."Why have you dragged me here ?"He asked partially dragging his feet along the floor ._

_"Because I want to show you something ."She barked in reply waiting for the big metal gates before them to open .The gates creaked and groaned as they where prized open from the inside .Glacies trotted inside greeting the boy who'd opened the gate for him ."Come on , there is someone I'd like you to meet ."Glacies easily dodged a mix of vampires zooming about , humans looking aimless as per usual and the odd were-wolf chasing someting or someone .She walked past several modern looking houses , suddenly turning off she rose up onto her back legs pulling down the handle of one door ._

_"Ever heard of knocking ?"Came a voice from the top of the stairs ._

_Glacies just barked in reply knowing the human wouldn't be able to understand her anyway ._

_"Fine I'm coming already !"The voice hissed and began to come closer down the stairs ."Bloody dog .."He muttered as he came into view "what is it this ..."He froze .Having just got out the shower he had thick damp black hair that stuck to his face ._

_"I thought you could use with a friendly face right about now ."Glacies said stepping back "don't give up just yet Vlad , not yet ."She said padding off out of the house ._

_"Where are you going ?"He called after her as she left ._

_"I've got business to attend to , don't worry I'l call you when we need to go ."She barked back as she disappeared into the crowds._

_"That helps ."Vlad muttered turning to look at who exactly had come down the stairs ."Robin ?"He was speechless "Do you..?"He started._

_"Yeah I remember , Laci there gave me my memory back when I first came here ."_

_"What are you even doing here?"Vlad asked leaning against the wall , hands fingers their way down into his pockets ._

_"Long story really , I got fed up , I didnt remember you or vampires or anything really I was practically a goldfish ."Robin chuckled lightly sitting down on the sofa ."Then when the bulling got really bad I gave up and ran off .I was beaten up by the very people I was running from and ended up getting stabbed .Glacies saved me with this strange healing power she's got going , then she led me to this place and I've been here ever since ."_

_"Where is 'here'?"_

_"They just call it the Valley of the Moon , its like a safe heaven for ..well everyone .They've got it all here , humans , vampires and were-wolves , and they all just live in peace , shut off from the outside world we aren't controlled by all these laws and traditions and all that freaky shiz .So what about you , what have you been doing since you left ?"_

_"Long story ."_

_"Well summarize then ."Robin said leaning back running his hand through his hair ._

_"Well I got a tutor , well technically 3 but 2 didn't really cut it .Mum came back and left us with Wolfie , well you'd know him as Barry .He lives with us now and now this new boy Malik has turned up claiming to be dads long lost son and the rightful heir .We've started a treaty between the slayers and the vampires and it started well , we managed to 're-'vamp' a few getting them using blood banks or soya-blood .Then there was the predictiment impaver that basically was supposed to show us the future but instead released a powermad sycopath vampire with some serious twitching issues "_

_"Not much then ?"Robin said raising one eyebrow ._

_"No not really ."_

_"Had anymore luck with the girls ? Without using your dads love potion maybe ?"He teased._

_"its complicated .."Vlad said looking abit sheepish ._

_"Spill ?"_

_"I met a girl , Erin , she saved Ingrid and was pretending to be a half-fang and then there was this whole feast thing where dad was going to roast her alive as part of some old tradition .I saved her but found out she was a breather in the process ,yeah , then we found out she was a slayer .Then dad got me engaged to Adze , which I got out of but Adze used these old dark magic rings and well threw a fire-ball at she was dieing and well I didn't have much choice ..."Vlad was cut of_

_"You bite someone ?!"Robin sat upright suddenly "I never actually thought you would ."_

_"urm ..thanks ..I guess .Well anyway she hates me now and is teaming up with Ingrid ."_

_"Ouch ."Robin replied looking sympathetic ._

_"What about you ?"Vlad asked moving over to sit on the sofa opposite ._

_" A few , although there is this one girl .Jodie , She's really hot and really smart too ."_

_They continued to talk about their lives now and back when they'd last seen each other for what seemed like only a matter of moments before Glacies re-appeared ."hate to break this to you Vlad but we've got ten minutes left , jst got to get this collar off then we have to go or the sun'll catch us out ."She called before vanishing once more ._

_"I guess this is goodbye ."Robin said standing up "For now atleast , come back and visit anytime ."_

_"I will .Bye Robin ."Vlad said simply turning away , glancing briefly at Robin over his shoulder ._

_"Bye Vlad ."_


	6. Chapter 6 - Believe

**Chapter 6 - Goodbye**

**Song Suggestions - Love how it hurts - Scouting for girls **

**Pictures of you - The last goodnight**

***suggestive themes for spoilers of episodes 9 & 10 !***

* * *

Ears pricked , Glacies lifted her head at the sound of movement within the room .Growling she slowly clambered out of her basket .Her ears twisting back and forth trying to locate the source of the movement .Her lips curled back suddenly , revealing her large sabre-like fangs , a harsh snarl rumbling in her throat ."**Don't bother hiding , I know your here ! "**She spat , her tail lashing back and forth as she spun around still trying to locate the source .

"Oh I know ,and your wondering why I'm here , but , oh opps no you already know don't you ?"The voice taunted , its voice moving around her , circling Glacies.

**"I am all seeing , You know that as well as I ."**

"Yes yes , all seeing , all knowing , and that is exactly why I'm here ."

**"You want to kill me .**

"You make me sound so heartless ."Glacies pinned her ears back flat against her skill knowing what was coming next but choose not to try and avoid it .Her body flew sideways , smashing into the cupboard shattering it into hundreds of little pieces .

Fire glowed bright in her eyes , the sense of raw untamed power beginning to surge through her veins as Glacies scrambled to her paws .Dropping down into a defensive stance ,she shook her pelt trying to shake the pieces of wood out of her fur only to be throw against the wall , this time leaving a long clear crack half way down the wall .Landing , Glacies pushed herself onto her paws growling as it laughed , the harsh cackling noise stinging her ears as she twisted lunging forwards at the noise .Her fangs sinking briefly into its invisible form , it let out a yelp and for a fraction of a second became visible , an older female with glowing red eyes before turning to become un-seeable once more .

A small smirk spread across Glacies lips as she landed once more , her whole body changing as she did so ."Not so big now are we ?"Glacies grinned , flicking her hands downwards , blue flames flashed up suddenly , covering the whole of her hands as she lifted her arm up .Her hand reaching out , the flames still lapping up around her fingers ."One last chance , leave now or else..."She growled hearing the faint beats of footsteps coming towards the door "So what'll it be ?"

"hmp ..."She muttered before slinking out of the room .

Glacies let out a sigh of relief before sinking down into her wolf form again and moving back over to collapse in her basket ."**Fecking thing ..."**She muttered with closed eyes as Bertrand entered his room .

"Believe me now ?"He asked sitting down in his chair , propping his feet up on the desk .

"I always believed you ."

"You had a funny way of showing it ."

Glacies grumbled something before sitting up again "Shut up ."She barked .

Bertrand sighed "You know how this all ends don't you ?"He asked looking over at her as she stood up into her human form .She walked behind him , leaning over to put a tender hand on his shoulder .

"Always , but you know as well as I , that we must not change the future ...As cruel as it might be ..."She said turning her head away ."War is coming ,Bertrand , its out of our hands now , my brothers have chosen the fate of our kinds , and I must respect their wishes , I can not turn against them at such a time as this ."

"And me ? Do you know what will become of me ?"

"I know what is to become of you and I have seen what you have become .You are no longer the shadow of a man you were when I first met you , all those years ago ,You've grown so much , I'd even go as far as to say I'm proud of you ."

"That is what you think .Do you think they will welcome me back after all I have done ?"

"Your sins have been forgiven , you came here for a purpose Bertrand ,you and I both know that and now you have almost completed that purpose .They will welcome you , I promise you that ."

**XoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoX**

"Thank you ."Glacies said breaking the silence that had fallen .

"For what ?"Bertrand asked looking up at her .

"For believing , not just in me but what I am and what I stand for ."Glacies smiled , a lock of pale blond hair falling down over her face .

Bertrand didn't say anything , he could tell by her tone that this meant more that it made out to be .

"No matter what happens now , we must never stop believing ..."Glacies stood up moving away from him to look out the window . Her reflection in the glass standing out against the dark night sky .

"You should tell Vlad that ."

"I have , but when the weight of the world falls on the shoulders of one , words do not always make their way in as they would to others ."

"He doubts himself , he is giving up ."

"He has lost the strength which he once built upon ."

"Erin ..."

Glacies nodded "Somthing dark is blocking me , I can not reach out to her . ."

"The ring , the stone shattered when Adze hit her ."

"If it was of dark magic then it would explain why it is blocking me out .But we need to return her to her once self , for she alone holds ..."Glacies froze before sinking back down to wolf form .

_**XoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoX**_

"Who are you talking too ?"It was Ingrid , she opened the door looking over at first Bertrand then Glacies .

"Just the dog ."Bertrand replied stroking Glacies's head as she trotted over to sit next to his chair .

"right..."She muttered leaving again .

"I wonder why she's so happy today ."Glacies muttered before jumping over the older vampires legs and into her basket .Turning , pawing at the old blanket to make herself comfortable before flopping onto her side , head hanging out of her basket .Her ears flicking forwards at the sound of a loud 'crash' from downstairs .

"I better go see what that was ."Bertrand shot to his feet .

"Wait !"Glacies barked after him .

"What ?"

"I just wanted to say .."Glacies paused slightly "Goodbye ."

* * *

Sigh , anyone else of the Lets Talk forum will know what this chapter represents , and I hope I did it justice guys !


	7. Chapter 7 - The Brother Hood

_**Chapter 7 - The Brother Hood **  
_

_**Song Choice -It comes and Goes (In waves) **_

_****Short I know but it makes a point and is all I have time for before tomorrows Episode _

_This will be one of the last chapters before the squeal - The Blue Bloods Alliance _

* * *

**_The brother hood : Vampires , Humans and were-wolves responsible for watching over the world from the next world._**

* * *

_Bertrand blinked , his vision was fuzzy and distorted .Lifting his head up slightly he started to regain his vision "Where ...am i ?"He asked looking around .He was in a forest , back flat against the forest floor , leaves clung to his clothing as he moved to put himself to sit up right , all he could remember was rushing to tell Vlad ...He paused , Vlad , Vlad had staked him !_

_"At ease Brother ."Came a calm re assuring voice before behind him , a hand reached down on either side of him lifting him to his feet ."Welcome home Bertrand ."Spoke a younger man , Bertrand recognised him as Mortima , one of the first council members ,member of the Brotherhood and close friend ._

_"Morti ?"_

_"You remember me now eh ? "Morti grinned patting Bertrands shoulder ."You know most of the brotherhood already , except Kiro and Rocca , Kiro is the taller one .Rocca is the one that looks more like a dog ."_

_"Hey !"shot one of the boys._

_"Oh be quiet Rocca !" Morti rolled his eyes ._

_Bertrand couldn't help but smile slightly at the groups antics ._

_"Come on we better get you back to base , the others will be awaiting your arrival . "Morti said rounding up the small group and speeding off ._

_**XoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoXXoxSea-WolfxoX**_

_"Welcome home brother ."An old , grey haired man greeted Bertrand as he arrived , showing him into a large room with wide round table set in the middle .From what he could count there was 26 seats along side one larger more grand chair that was set at the table so it was facing away from the large grand old windows .All of the chairs apart from 5 where filled , then he noticed the names engraved into the heads of the chairs ' Mortima Corto ' ,' Kiro San Fugioco ' ' Jasper Rocoson 'the last one he assumed was the boy Rocca .Then his eyes scanned to see a chair next to the grand one 'Bertrand De Fortunessa' . He walked over putting his hand on the back of the chair ."We save you a seat , on Dente's right hand ."_

_Bertrand looked at the grand chair next to him .It was twice the size of the others and decorated in bright blue gems .'Glacies Dente' was craved into the head then painted over in gold ."She knew , she knew I was going to die ."He said sadness in his tone ._

_"It was your time , you have done well .Please , sit , there is much to discuss ..."_

* * *

_There done , I really can't do anymore , I cant handle it ...:'( Such a sad episode ..._


End file.
